


Sun falls moon lights

by Tressa, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [12]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Culinary adventures, Don't copy to another site, HAP late HONKA, Holiday Shenanigans, Jew-ish Bucky Barnes, M/M, too many animals living and dead, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Настало то самое время года.





	Sun falls moon lights

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sun falls moon lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006721) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



> Кулинарные приключения, предрождественская суета, Баки Барнс как бы еврей, слишком много животных, действие фика происходит через несколько лет после окончания [**«Они не знают твое имя»**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931250/chapters/37145267), но для понимания происходящего читать первый фик не обязательно.  
> Три грубых слова.

Стив не знал, что именно произошло, но как только на Пятой авеню появились первые новогодние гирлянды, внутри Баки сработала какая-то психологическая бомба. Несколько дней он бросал хмурые взгляды на медленно выползающие из всех углов атрибуты праздника. Хотя медленными их можно было назвать только условно: первая рождественская реклама появилась еще до Дня благодарения, но, когда Стив решил, что им ничего не угрожает, Баки не просто нырнул в приготовления с головой, а практически ушел на океанское дно.

У них будет рождественский ужин. Баки собрался выложиться по полной ради рождественского ужина. Настолько по полной, что планировать его он начал за три недели до события.

— Мы будем праздновать... Рождество? — слабо пробормотал Роджерс, думая о маленькой меноре* и мешочке шоколадных монеток, припрятанных в коробке с протеиновой смесью. Это было единственным местом, куда Баки гарантированно не заглянул бы и куда точно не доберутся животные.

Баки нахмурился.

— Отпразднуем, когда все освободятся. Двадцать девятого, — сказал он. — Наташи не будет в стране до двадцать седьмого, а Сэм возвращается двадцать восьмого. — Его глаза слегка затуманились. — Вы всегда праздновали двадцать шестого.

— Да, — сказал Стив. Каждый раз, когда Баки вспоминал что-то из их детства, его накрывало теплом. — Ма всегда  
работала в Рождество, это было нашей традицией. Традицией нищеты.

— Можешь сколько угодно притворяться, что нищий, Роджерс, — ответил Баки, уткнувшись в свой блокнот. — Но рождественский ужин у нас будет.

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. — Без проблем. Нам нужен... — он задумался, какое бы слово применить вместо «пластиковые фигни, которые займут все наше жилое пространство и заставят психовать весь декабрь» — ...план?

— Да, — ответил Баки.

Причина, по которой Баки пришлось начать планирование так рано, была в том, что ему нужно было достать поросенка. Целую, хрю-хрю, маленькую свинью. И это должен был быть правильный поросенок, потому что, упаси боже, как можно просто пойти к мяснику на углу.

— Я думал про гуся, — серьезно сказал Баки, не отрывая взгляда от списка в блокноте, — но его не хватит. Плюс маринад для свинины намного лучше.

— Можно он не будет живым? — умоляюще сказал Стив. — Можно порог нашего дома пересечет уже свиная тушка?

— Что ты как маленький, — сказал Баки, уйдя от ответа. — На, ты должен построить эту штуку. На заднем дворе возле картофельной грядки есть место.

Стив взял диаграмму и список материалов. Там же был план заднего двора, на котором Баки крестиком отметил место. Стиву нужно было построить — он перевернул диаграмму — земляную печь. Мангал в земле. Что-то в этом духе.

— Сейчас? — хмуро спросил Стив. Ему предстоял поход в строительный магазин.

— Да, — ответил Баки, не сводя взгляд с полки со специями. — Нужно будет его опробовать.

Стив построил земляную печь с ящиком в ней. Ему пришлось копать, потом выкладывать дно кирпичами. Баки потребовал решетку и металлическую крышку. И Стив подумал, что просто выгнет ее руками из листа металла. У него все получилось. Он порезал ладонь всего один раз, и ему удалось скрыть это от Баки. Поэтому ему не пришлось промывать кирпичи и металл хлоркой, а хватило просто затереть пятна крови мокрой тряпкой.

Баки осмотрел печь и остался доволен. Он решил провести испытание при помощи двух свиных лопаток, замаринованных в бурбоне. У Стива текли слюнки, несмотря на то, что он своими глазами видел, как Баки вкалывал маринад внутрь мяса самым натуральным шприцем. Мясо томилось на углях весь день, Баки подходил к нему время от времени, чтобы потыкать металлическим пальцем. Под конец он раздул угли так, чтобы появилось пламя, и продолжил запекать, пока не появилась хрустящая корочка. И все это время он стоял над ямой как древний мясной хранитель, освещаемый языками пламени.

Стив все время поглядывал на садящееся солнце. Поглядывал настолько часто, что любой понял бы, что дело нечисто, но Баки был полностью занят общением с мясом и тем, чтобы не позволить собаке тоже с ним пообщаться. Когда свет начал угасать, Стив не мог больше сдерживать нетерпение, и как только Баки объявил, что свинина практически готова, сказал: «Зайдешь на минутку внутрь?»

Баки сразу же напрягся всем телом и нахмурился:

— У тебя там что, сюрприз?

— Совсем крошечный, — быстро ответил Стив. — Малюсенький сюрпризик. И если не захочешь, мы можем ничего не делать. В общем, ты только что приготовил десять кило свинины, и мы их обязательно съедим, но...

Стив поставил на стол крохотную менору со свечками, а рядом положил спички на ткань, которая была его лучшим носовым платком. Он развернул его в последнюю минуту и сейчас мысленно пинал себя за это. Баки застыл в дверях.

— Нам не обязательно, — сказал Стив, пытаясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно, расслабленно и не выдавал его нервы. Ему не стоило совать в это все свой нос. — Я просто подумал, что сегодня первая ночь, так что... можем попробовать, если хочешь.

Баки медленно подтащил стул к столу и сел. Стив сел рядом. Он уже собрался сказать, что понимает, насколько это личное, и что им совершенно не обязательно это делать, но Баки открыл рот, потом закрыл его, снова открыл... и схватил Стива за руку.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, — ответил Стив, чувствуя, что снова может дышать. — Не за что.

Они сидели и смотрели на менору. Стив не двигался, пока Баки не пошевелился первый.

— Я не помню слов, — сказал Баки. — Мы не… Я никогда... молитвы. Это всегда делала она. Моя ма. — Он сжал, а потом медленно отпустил руку Стива. — Я не знаю, что надо говорить.

— Мы можем поискать, — предложил Стив.

— Да, давай.

Они нашли слова молитвы. Потом нашли, как это произносится. Они прочитали про свет, который должен был погаснуть, но не погас, сидя плечом к плечу и уставившись в телефон. Они дважды проиграли видео на ютьюбе, чтобы точно запомнить произношение, несмотря на то, что у обоих была эйдетическая память. Баки зажег шамаш*, они произнесли благословение, а потом Баки зажег первую свечу в меноре. Они немного посидели, глядя на то, как она горит.

— Эй. — Стив толкнул Баки локтем. — Я принес тебе шоколад.

Баки снова держался железными пальцами за запястье Стива. Когда он поднял глаза, в них почти не видно было слез.

— Да?

— Ага, кучу гелта*. И, эй, мы можем придумать, как смухлевать, когда играешь в дрейдл*. 

— Ага, — хрипло ответил Баки, отцепляясь от Стива. — Давай сюда шоколад, мы его съедим... ох ты ж ебаный ты нахуй, СВИНИНА!

Баки рванул к задней двери, Стив за ним, только сейчас сообразив, что они забыли закрыть мясо и что на кухне от животных не было ни слуху ни духу. К моменту, когда они выбежали на задний двор, пес уже сожрал одну лопатку и сейчас трудился над второй, и все три кошки были там же и не отставали, подъедая остатки.

Баки зарычал и кинулся к собаке. Наступил хаос. Оторвать животных от пира было так же непросто, как успокоить обдолбавшихся метом дошкольников. Кошки шипели и разбегались кто куда. Собака попыталась смыться со двора с остатками лопатки в зубах. Баки перехватил ее в прыжке, мясо вывалилось из ее пасти и ударилось в стену сарая. Одна кошка проскочила у Стива между ног с куском свинины в зубах, две другие с воем метнулись в разные стороны.

Прошло не меньше пятнадцати минут, прежде чем их всех удалась загнать в кухню. Белка выла, как демон, не желая вылезать из-под лестницы. Мясо было не спасти. Стив чувствовал почти горе, закапывая его в глубину компостной кучи, словно хоронил старого друга. Крышка компостной бочки опустилась как крышка гроба.

Они стояли посреди разоренного двора. Баки вздохнул:

— Я сделаю нам бутерброды.

— Не надо, я зажарю этих четверых, — хмуро ответил Стив, заходя в кухню и тыча пальцем в пушистых гадов, сгрудившихся под кухонным столом.

— Займет слишком много времени, — ответил Баки, и выражение его глаз сказало Стиву, что эта потеря далась ему нелегко.

Собака глазела на них с возмущением.

— Я не пойму, чем ты недовольна, — сказал ей Стив. — Ты поела лучше, чем девяносто процентов нью-йоркцев, ты сожрала практически все, а минут через пятнадцать заблюешь тут всю кухню, и кто будет убирать? Да уж явно не ты!

— Боже. Давай я сделаю бутерброды, — пробормотал Баки, — пока мы окончательно не превратились в наших матерей. Он присел и по очереди ткнул пальцем в каждого провинившегося. — Вам повезло, что вы слишком костлявые, чтобы вас есть.

Они сделали бутерброды. Животные остались в кухне, чтобы когда они начнут блевать, все это не оказалось на кровати, диване или ковре. У Белки хватило наглости начать жалобно мяукать, требуя еды, но хотя бы оказалось достаточно мозгов, чтобы не попрошайничать, потираясь об ноги.

Стив и Баки съели бутерброды, стоя у стола. Те были вкусными, но ни в какое сравнение не шли с замаринованной в бурбоне и медленно зажаренной свиной лопаткой. Поглощение пищи проходило в траурном молчании.

По крайней мере, первые несколько минут.

— Как ты думаешь, Бог так подал мне знак есть только кошерное? — спросил Баки.

Стив дернулся с набитым ртом, пытаясь не подавиться помидоркой. 

— Ухрм… — выдавил он. Он, конечно, поддержит Баки в любом начинании, но ребрышки в меду и кардамоне, которые Баки приготовил в прошлом месяце, унесли его на такие высоты, с которых он еще не скоро спустится. — Я так не думаю...

И только услышав, что Баки хрипловато подхихикивает, он понял, что тот над ним издевается.

— Ну ты и козел, — вспылил Стив. — Я тут пытаюсь сделать тебе что-то приятное, а ты...

— Сам принес Бога в этот дом, сам теперь разбирайся с последствиями, — заявил Баки и с хохотом увернулся от пинка.

**Author's Note:**

> Менора — светильник, который зажигают в течение восьми дней праздника Ханука.
> 
> Шамаш — дополнительная, «служебная» свеча для зажигания свечей в меноре.
> 
> Гелт — шоколадные конфеты в виде монеток.
> 
> Дрейдл — четырёхгранный волчок, с которым, согласно традиции, дети играют во время еврейского праздника Ханука.


End file.
